Crónicas de unas muertes anunciadas
by Teleute
Summary: Antes de la batalla de Kamino, Mace Windu se encuentra meditando sobre el futuro, sin saber que visitaría al mismísimo Destino! Mi segundo crossover de Star Wars con The Sandman!


  
_Disclamer_: Mace Windu y co. pertenecen a George Lucas y Lucasfilm, Destino a DC/Vertigo (y el concepto de Eternos a Neil Gaiman). 

_Aclaración:_ Esto ocurre poco antes de la batalla en Kamino...durante episodio II

  
_"Hacemos lo que debemos hacer, Lucien. Algunas veces, podemos elegir el camino que hemos de seguir. Otras veces, las deciciones son tomadas por nosotros. Y muchas veces no hay elección alguna..."_  


**(Morpheus/Sueño en Estación de Nieblas, The Sandman)**

  
**Crónica de unas muertes anunciadas...**

  
Yoda abandonó la cámara de meditación muy stressado por la ira y el dolor de Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu se masajeó las sienes tambien perturbado por los acontecimientos, el futuro estaba cubierto por el velo del lado oscuro...

Suspiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y continuó su meditación en silencio... De repente los abrió sintiendo algo extraño en el ambiente, antes había estado sentado en las salas de meditaciones, ahora se encontraba en medio de un extraño jardín con numerosos caminos que parecían unirse en un sólo sendero...

Por la Fuerza, ¿a dónde estoy?, pensó Windu, ¿qué clase de truco es éste?

El Maestro Jedi recorrió el sendero del bello jardín, luego de un tiempo se sentó a contemplar el raro acontecimiento... Pero una voz llamó su atención...

_"Bienvenido al Jardín de los Senderos Bifurcados, Maestro Jedi Mace Windu"_

Mace se dió vuelta y vió a un hombre parado en lo que parecía la mitad del jardín, era muy alto, vestía un ropaje largo color marrón que le cubría los ojos, cargaba con él un enorme libro de cuero al que extrañamente estaba encadenado. Atras del alto extraño, se extendían estatuas de todos los Jedis, inclusive él mismo, Yoda y el Conde Dooku.

"Hola, disculpe, pero ¿dónde estoy? ¿quién es usted y cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Qué clase de truco es éste, por qué la no siento la Fuerza aquí? ¿Utiliza Ysalamiri? ¿Trabaja para el lado oscuro o los separatistas?", inquirió seriamente con su mano cerca de su sable de luz ante cualquier eventualidad.

"_Tu arma no es necesaria, Mace Windu, yo no deseo tu mal ni tu bien, yo sólo SE, es todo lo que hago: Conocer"_, hizo una pausa, _"Estás en el Jardín de los Senderos Bifurcados, Jedi, mi Reino, aquí la 'Fuerza' , concepto limitado creado por los tuyos, no llega... Y yo soy el mayor de los Eternos, yo soy Potmos, soy Destino_"

Mace Windu lanzó una mirada de incrudelidad a Destino, ¿La Fuerza un concepto inventado por nosotros? ¡La Fuerza es real! A pesar de todo, se relajó ante la presencia de Destino, porque en el interior sabía que decía la verdad...

_"Te he convocado aquí, para que sepas parte de lo que vendrá en los próximos años... Tu Orden está en peligro, la guerra de los clones se avecina, y los Jedis sufrirán pérdidas terribles. Recuerda que las apariencias pueden ser engañosas y que muchas veces los aliados son los peores enemigos. Vendrá la destrucción, una destrucción que no está controlada por nadie, ya que quien debería hacerlo abandonó su reino hace mucho tiempo..."_, bajo de su capucha parecía mirarlo fijamente, no sólo a sus ojos, sino todo su ser, lo que es, lo que fue y lo que será Mace Windu... Era una visión más allá de toda mirada mortal, el Maestro Jedi sintió un sudor frío por la espalda al pensar que alguien tan imponente existe en este mundo.Lo que era raro porque él nunca de dejaba intimidar por nadie, pero este hombre, no..., este Eterno lo hacía sentir insignificante a pesar de ser uno de los miembros del Consejo más respetado.

_"Aquel quien camina por los cielos, será el portador del infierno pero tambien de la esperanza para una orden y una galaxia consumida por burocracia y corrupción... El Amor es siempre la causa de las caídas, porque se piensa que el amor vienen de los sueños y las ilusiones, pero el amor proviene de Deseo, y mi hermano-hermana siempre es cruel... Años oscuros se avecinan..."_

Entonces Mace Windu preguntó:

"¿Qué podemos hacer para evitarlos?"

_"Nada, el camino ya está creado, ustedes deben seguirlos. La decisión de como hacerlo, sin embargo es suya. Es hora de despedirnos, Jedi Windu"_

Mace Windu asintió con la cabeza, y contempló como frente a sus ojos se formaba un camino que conducía a la sala de meditación vacía. Antes de irse, le preguntó a Destino una última cosa:

"¿Por qué el libro?"

Destino lo miró algo melancólico, la única emoción que había externalizado en sus facciones neutrales.

_"Porque nadie podría sobrellevar el peso de todos los eventos pasados, presentes y futuros sin perder la razón. Entonces no llevo el conocimiento en mí, sin embargo no puedo separarme de él y debo leerlo siempre"_, hizo un gesto señalando sus cadenas que ataban sus muñecas al pesado libro.

Mace Windu le dió una mirada de simpatía y compasión... Iba a inquirir sobre el futuro de la orden, pero sería inútil, aparentemente Destino guarda bien sus secretos...  
Así Mace comenzó a caminar de regreso al Templo, antes de desvanecerse por completo hacia su mundo sentía como las lágrimas humedecían sus ojos... 

La orden va a morir, pensó amargamente, El lado oscuro va a ganar

Una nueva voz lo interrumpió, una jovencita vestida de negro, con mucho maquillaje de ojos y sonrisa afable, era extremadamente pálida y muy bonita.

"¡Hola Mace!", le dijo como si fuesen viejos amigos, "No te preocupes tanto en lo que va a pasar, y vive tu presente al máximo, ¿si?", le guiñó el ojo, y el reino de Destino desapareció... 

Despertó en la sala de meditaciones, el Maestro Yoda a su lado.

"¿Maestro Windu bien te encuentras?", le preguntó preocupado su camarada.

"Sí, Maestro Yoda, no se preocupe... Deberíamos preocuparnos por Obi-Wan, de que no hemos recibido noticia alguna, o por el Conde Dooku creo no se que forma parte de ésto"

Yoda asintió tristemente con su cabeza al pensar en su antiguo padawan.

Mientras en el jardín de los senderos bifurcados, Muerte y Destino tienen una pequeña charla...

_"Advertí a uno de ellos, según me lo pediste hermana"_, dijo Destino solemnemente...

"Sí, gracias, las cosas se pondrán feas. Tendré que llevarme a mucha gente pronto ¿no?", suspiró Muerte, "Y con esos Jedis que hay que explicarles las reglas de los muertos, por suerte Qui-Gon tenía la mente abierta... ¿sabías que aceptó ser un sueño para nuestro hermanito?"

_"Estaba al tanto"_

Muerte se giró a contemplar la figura de Anakin Skywalker... y murmuró:

"Así que ya ha comenzado"  
  
Destino asintió...

La estatua de Anakin Skywalker comenzó a proyectar una sombra extraña, como si usase una capa y un yelmo... Darth Vader nació mucho antes de ser horriblemente deformado, en el reino de Destino, donde todos los senderos se bifurcan en uno...

**Fin**


End file.
